Protection of the Puppet
by Newenglander
Summary: Lizzie just wanted to stay behind after hours at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, enjoy the fun things she loved to do but without any lines and no adults to tell her not to. She thought it would be smart to hide in the Marionette's box, he seemed to be out...but now he's back. Yet she might not be as in trouble as she thinks. Contains Vore.


What on Earth had she been **thinking**?

Oh, she knew what she'd been thinking. Sneak away from Mom, hide in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, get to snack on extra goodies, play with the claw machine and finally win something.

It hadn't quite worked out so well. Her excellent hiding spot had been quite clever: hiding in the Puppet's box. And indeed, the Marionette or Puppeteer or whatever the other kids called it, hadn't even been inside. So it was easy to stow away and wait until the place was closed.

…now she appeared to be stuck inside the box.

"Crapcracpcracpcrapcrap!" Lizzie muttered, arms wrapped around her frame, shivering a bit, reddish/brown hair slightly matted to her forehead by a faint layer of sweat, the pre-teen wiping her brown on her arm. Her pale green t-shirt was slightly sweat-stained as well, and she scratched at her khaki shorts in further nervousness. She'd been in there for a half an hour and was really getting worried. How much air did a box this size have?

The night guard. Surely there had to be a night guard on duty who would come around and-

She heard something moving outside, stiffening a bit. The night guard? Salvation, at last!

"Thank yo-" She was about to say, stopping in place as her mouth widened in surprise.

It was the Puppet. It was looking down at her with its white-masked face, staring with dark eyes, the purple streaks going down it's rosy cheeks, mouth constantly open in a big smile. And it was inside the box with the unmistakable sight of tiny white pinpoints in the deep black recesses of its eyes.

Looking at her.

It tilted its head slightly, looking her over, and then unmistakably chuckled, waving it's long, slender hand in the air, claws flickering about as her body tingled slightly. Lizzie quivered a bit before suddenly realizing the Puppet was now getting even larger and lar-

No. No, SHE was shrinking. Shrinking! How in the?! She glanced left and right, feeling over her body, gasping in surprise before a black clawed hand reached down and plucked her up like a doll, his other hand gently caressing her cheek.

~Don't be afraid.~ It said, it's tone surprisingly warm and cooing. It gave her a soft pat on the head, and then tilted its head back, dropping her down into its open, waiting expanse of a mouth.

Lizzie tumbled about, all the world seeming to go into slow motion as she fell down a long, surprisingly soft tunnel, finally reaching the entrance of the Puppet's "stomach", as it were. It's sphincter muscles opened slowly to allow her inside, a soft smell like fresh bed sheets rising up as she plopped down, landing inside his belly. She felt around, blinking in surprise, mouth slightly agape as she realized what she'd landed in. It was all stuffing and fluff, it felt like, fittingly perhaps, the inside of a pillow.

She rested herself against it, seeing the hole above her closing, sealing her within. She wasn't going to get out, she realized, and just rested herself against the soft confines of her fleshy prison. Lizzie glanced around before feeling the unmistakable sensation of something stroking it's belly, the Puppet was enjoying its meal and, yet she could hear it gently humming a tender little tune. "My Grandfather's Clock", it sounded like…

All she could really do was go to sleep, sighing as she leaned back against the fluff she was in as the Puppet finally spoke.

~Get comfortable, little one. Have a good night's sleep.~

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie found herself outside of the Puppet's box, lying on the ground, curled up as the night guard gaped at her in surprise. "You survived the n-oh. Oh, of course you do. You wouldn't hurt a KID, but me? Oh, screw me." The night guard groaned, Jeremy shaking his head back and forth. "I don't know why they hate me so much."

"Ugh…I had a weird night…"

"Kid, you don't know the half of it." Jeremy remarked, helping Lizzie up as she glanced back at the puppet's box, the Puppet unmistakably peeking up from inside, Lizzie blushing a bit as the guard led her to the exit. "My name's Jeremy. I keep the place safe at night but, uh…the animatronics sort of…they've kinda been harassing me for three days straight. Can't really leave my desk or they'll do stuff to me."

Lizzie decided it would be better not to tell him about what the Puppet had done and just nodded. "Okay."

"Do you know your home phone number?" Jeremy asked softly. "I'm going to use the payphone outside, we'll call your parents, they must be worried sick."

"It's alright. I was…with a friend. He left earlier, but I was safe with him the whole time."

"What's his name?"

"M…Mario." She said off the top of her head, Jeremy shrugging. He'd heard odder names. "I hope Mom and Dad don't say I can't ever come here again."

"Wanna switch jobs?" Jeremy almost sighed as he made his way to the payphone.

Luckily, her parents were quite glad to have Lizzie back. And they also quite fervently insisted that she not ever, EVER do anything like that again. As such, every time she'd go to Freddy's from now on, they'd be watching her closely.

But, luckily for her, her friend Jenna had wanted to do a big sleepover at Freddy Fazbear's, and as luck would have it, Jenna was, of course, the daughter of the new night guard, Fritz Smith. Which meant the place would be perfectly safe, he'd insisted.

So, less than a week after it had happened, Lizzie now found herself back in the Puppet's room after two hours of talking about boys, downing candy like a thirsty man drank water, and practically inhaling all the soda they could stand. Sneaking out of her sleeping bag, she slunk away as the lights flickered a bit, noticing Fritz was now fiddling with the animatronics from the stage. She decided not to worry too much about it, though, and rapped on the Puppet's box, his familiar face springing up.

"Hi." She said, nervously smiling at him as he unmistakably embraced her. Ooh. He felt so warm…so nice…

…

…

…

..The Puppet snorted and mumbled in his sleep, hands propping up his head like a pillow, and like a molehill in the shadow of a mountain, little Lizzie slept snuggled in the crook of her hip and thigh, his tiny body pressed into his massive leg and dark flesh pressing almost hungrily around her tiny feminine body.

She shifted around in the sleeping bag he'd brought back for her, unconsciously wriggling out of it and climbing up his body, seeing the unusual body heat he was giving off. He muttered sleepily as her foot braced against his groin and pushed off, and his almost almond-shaped eyes opened half-lidded as the tiny little girl crawled up the swell of his hips. The pre-teen was now so tiny that she could have fit snugly into his eye socket and swallowed up THAT way.

The Puppet yawned, mouth distending almost unnaturally wide, exposing the deep abyss of his black mouth. He didn't have teeth like the other animatronics, nor a tongue. But his mouth was still considerably nice and huge, and his voice wafted up from his throat. "Oh…hmm…huh?"

Lizzie, small and stubborn, didn't even notice. She kept crawling up his body, her slender hands timidly seizing bits of the odd, almost satin-esque texture covering the Puppet's belly, her palm pressing through black cloth to squish into soft but toned belly "flesh", briefly almost putting her hand against a button with a hole big enough to fit her whole fist in. Slowly, she approached the chest, murmuring more in her sleep.

The Puppet looked down at his chest, tilting her head enough to see Lizzie's, his odd little heart beating a little faster to see how eager the little one was to get closer to him. She was just so small, so tiny, she seemed so defenseless.

His shoulders tensed, and his long, thin arms reached out, one clawed braced under the child's bottom and she curled against his palm, letting him stroke her. She murmured contently as the warm dark flesh squished around her, pressing up against it, as if longing to have her body swallowed up and be tucked away inside him, safe and sound.

~Awwww. The little cutie just wants to be warm.~ The Puppet cooed. "I'll give you somewhere nicer to sleep tonight.~ The Puppet, had he a tongue, would have licked his lips, thinking of giving little Lizzie a closer snuggle as her jaws opened, almost unnaturally wide. Gingerly, she picked Lizzie up with both hands. The girl STILL didn't stir or wake as he brought the tiny human to his open mouth, slowly sliding her down into his mouth with the greatest of care. Her head and body and all of her preteen form slid down into the expanse of his mouth without any problems, and with a single gulp, his powerful throat muscles did the rest, swallowing Lizzie down at once. Her toes lingered on his lips for a moment, and then that too was gone. Lizzie's body was a faint bulge traveling down her throat, pressing against his flesh from the outside, and then she was gone.

The Puppet sighed happily, in satisfaction as Lizzie was carried inside him and all the way to her belly, landing upon a soft lump of stomach fluff and pressed in like it the bed it was meant to be. She STILL didn't woke up, simply curling inside the Puppet and STILL asleep, murmuring happily as she was warmer than ever. The Puppet patted his belly, marveling at the feel of the little one inside him, and rose higher out of the music box, thinking of the other nice little children waiting for an even better bed. He stroked his stomach, sighing wistfully as he strode down the hall, seeing Fritz Smith sleeping by someone who was clearly his daughter.

The Puppet was hesitant. It, like the other animatronics, hated…HATED…night guards. After what happened with…with the Purple Man. With him, they…they couldn't forgive. And the minute they laid eyes on that costume, the fury and the hatred welled up. The desire for revenge, the need to kill.

But…he was here. Among children.

…Children.

So, instead, the Puppet just repeated the earlier process to each child, carefully shrinking and swallowing them, each making a lovely little bulge going down his throat before being deposited into his waiting, eager belly.

Just this one night, he thought, looking down at Fritz…for the children's sake. With Fritz's arm wrapped around his daughter's form, the Puppet strode off, returning to his music box and climbing inside. He let out a long yawn and went back to sleep, and with a lovely group of new meals inside him, and even better still, a wonderful new friend who was quite eager to come on in…

He didn't feel hungry at all.


End file.
